fishpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Ouroboros
Ourorboros is the governing body of (Drifter City) and its poppulace. It serves as both an employment agency and overseer to all those under its employ. Originally founded by Asmodeus, the organisation and its city serve as a haven for those who do not wish to, or more commonly, cannot live in a world governed by EDEN. Those that live in (Drfiter city) are almost always identified as Ouroborous operatives. History Ouroborous was originally created by Asmodeus as an organisation that provided alternate eployment as well as protection for mages from EDEN, earning its name 'Ouroboros' after the ancient Greek serpent that eats its own tail, being allegorical of man's viracious and blind-to-the-consequences nature. Slowly groing over the centuries, having several bases scattered around the world, jobs came in mainly from aristocracy, Ouroboros agents being valuable soldiers in the many wars wages over the years. Due to the nature of many of their missions and because of the nature of the organisation and the leader themselves, Ouroboros has a tumultuous and frequent history with EDEN, the majority of meetings ending in blood shed. (Drfiter City) was created alongside the city of Las Vegas at the turn of the 20th Century, creating a permanant and central base of operations for Ouroboros as well as a whole city for its employees to inhabit. At the beginning of the 21st Century however and the termination of Project SEED as well as Rafiel's resignation from EDEN, Asmodeus came to Rafiel offering him stewardship of Ouroborous without condition, the only reason given by Asmodeus being that 'I tend to break my toys when I get bored of them'. This gesture in truth stems from Asmodeus's want to protect his own creation, knowing full well that he is likely someday to destroy both the city and its poppulac. He chooses that Rafiel because of their longstanding relationship, knowing that his gentle yet mature nature heart is far better suited to govern his creation than its creator and now free of attachments to EDEN, Rafiel reluctantly accepts the burden. Structure Ouroboros 'employees' can be broken into 5 categories: *Dealers? - Those that fulfill other jobs for Ouroboros other than its main purpose of receiving and completeing missions, ranging from desk jobs to customer relations to . The majority of these are low-level mages and some cannot even magic. These can be broken down further to administrative staff, Peacekeepers and Maintenance.'' ''There is a special branch of this sub-division devoted to dealings with EDEN. *Major Arcana - The most powerful agents or at the very least those seen most valuable to Ouroboros. Each of its members are handpicked by Rafiel and are each denoted a position from the Major Arcana and given their respective Tarot Card. The strongest members can fight on par with even the likes of Zodia. *Minor Arcana - A step down from the Major Arcana, the Minor Arcana is divided into four suits and ranked from 2 up to 10 and then Page through to King, with each suit having an ace with a unique magic or fighting style. *The Deck - put simply, the rest of the agents: those who have yet to become one of the Arcana. These range in power and some are not even mages. *??? - Those not registered and/or recognised by Ouroboros but still receive and complete jobs. This can be by stealing existing jobs or being contacted personally. Dealers Major Arcana Lollipop Ash Man (Graffiti) 'The Lovers' Flux Blade Cotaeu de 'Amour Breaker (Surf dude) Wind and Fire Wheels Breaker (Surf dude) Mass Guy Weapons Master Arctic Flame Sun (Tàiyáng) and Moon (yuèliàng) Minor Arcana Buzz saw Traction Book Worm Rufus Muse? (Drifter City) Built on the same geographical co-ordinates as the city of Las Vegas, USA, but existing on a different plane, the city of (Drfiter City) exists as both Ouroboros' base of operations and a safe haven for thousands of people from EDEN and the eyes of the world. Roughly the same size, if not larger than Las Vegas itself, (Drifter City) has a massive, inpenetrable barrier surrounding the city protecting it from almost any external attack. Because of this the only way into the city is through various interlay locations in Las Vegas or teleporting directly in and out of the city. The city is also unique in that upon entering the city, a person comes under the protection of Asmodeus' magic, stopping any serious harm within the bounds of the city. This occurs whenever any form of serious harm to a person, living or no, is about to a occur, the person warped to a designated area in the city (most likely the hospital/ peacekeepers station). Category:Content Category:Groups